Vicious Girl
by teddybaer
Summary: Jade can be vicious sometimes, and she is aware of that. Jade/Robbie relationship, no love!


**Hey guys, this is a random story I came up with because of boredom. **

**Hope you'll like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was scribbling on my notebook random drawings of withered flowers and dead ducks.<p>

"Why is this duck having x's as eyes?" Tori asked me, pointing at the duck with her index finger.

"I don't know" I acted stupid "Maybe because this duck might be in duck heaven right now" I answered harshly, yet whispering, because we were in class.

"I hate baby ducks" I said, she looked at me shocked.

"Why? They are so cute!" she asked, shaking her head, not following my way of thinking.

"Well, let's take out the fact that they are cute. They are ducks _and_ yellow. I hate these animals and the colour yellow. Bad luck for the little duck babies, that their cuteness can't compensate their horrible genes"

"You're really pessimistic. Is there something you don't hate?" she asked.

"Beck" I answered smiling.

The bell rang and we both stood up, happy that this lesson finally ended. Sometimes time goes my very slowly and every time you are looking on your watch, the clockhand didn't move an inch, even though it feels like forever has passed.

I ambled out of the room slowly, feeling tired. Tori waited for me, as I caught up with her.

"Hey guys!" Cat shouted happily, as she saw us "How are things going?"

"Things are going good" Tori answered happily. I hate it; I hate too much enthusiasm in the morning. And unfortunately Cat has too much enthusiasm every morning.

"Ouh Jade, you look so JADEd" she said laughing at her joke. I rolled my eyes, wanting to say something, as I heard three familiar voices laughing. We looked at each other, shrugged and headed towards the laughter. We saw Robbie, Andre and Beck standing in front of Andres locker, dying laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked, wanting to know why they're cracking up as much as Cat and I wanted to know. As they heard Tori's voice, they immediately raised, acting as if the seconds before never have happened. We looked at them confused.

"It's nothing" Andre said "How's life?" he asked, trying to distract us.

"Why were you guys laughing?" Cat asked innocently.

"Laughing? We weren't laughing" Robbie acted stupid, looking at Andre and Beck as if Cat was talking nonsense.

"Do you think we're stupid?" I asked annoyed, putting my hands on my hips, being in a threatening position.

"Relax" Beck said, coming over to me "It's nothing bad"

"Then we want to laugh, too" Tori stated.

"Well, it's not bad for us…" Beck started.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked confused.

"Just let them listen to one" Andre said towards Robbie.

"You're sure?" he asked uncomfortably, Andre nodded. Robbie looked at his PearPad. It looked as if he was searching something. We were curious. "There it is" he finally said.

"The four miracles of the women: Getting moist, without the need of rain; bleeding without being injured; producing milk without eating grass and talking shit without being asked" He read out, as he, Andre and Beck begin to laugh hard. We looked at them in disbelief.

"Here is another one" Robbie said in between his laughs, catching himself.

"The, to women, popular foreplay is pointless. I neither honk 15 minutes in front of the garage, before I drive in." All three of them laughed again.

"You were laughing about _that_?" I asked not believing them. Andre nodded. "This is really –"

"Last one" Robbie interrupted me.

"The last radio contact, before the Challenger exploded 'I'll let the woman behind the wheel'"

I took Robbie's PearPad, went to the trashcan and threw it in it.

"Hey what are you doing?" he shouted angrily, taking his PearPad out of the thrash can, as I walked back to the others.

"You were laughing about that?" I repeated, crossing my arms. My question was tended mostly to Beck.

"Uhm" he tried to say something, but was feeling very uncomfortable "I'll get you some mango" he said, trying to smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys know, this whole men are better than women thing is really immature, because we all know that women are way smarter" Tori said. I nodded in agreement.

"Talking about smarter" Rex said, turning his head to Cat.  
>"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked offended.<p>

"Shut up Rex" Tori said, putting her hand on Rex's mouth to shut him up.

"These jokes are just telling the truth" Robbie pointed out.

"Are you really wondering, why you still have no girlfriend? I'll tell you. You're reading these stupid jokes, laughing your butt off and being a nerd."

"Beck laughed too and he as a girlfriend, not really preferable though" he muttered the last part, but everyone heard him.

"What did you say?" I asked angrily, raising my fist. He backed off. Beck pulled me away from Robbie and into his arms.

"Calm down. We talked this over once, didn't we?"

"What did we talk over?" I asked relaxing a bit.

"Being violent towards other people, including our friends. That's not how a woman should act."

"So? I don't care 'how a woman should act'" I aped him.

"He's not worth it." Beck said, kissing my forehead.

After school, Beck and I went to my car. Because his car was at the auto repair shop, I picked him up every morning, lately.

"Hey Beck" Robbie shouted. Beck and I turned around to wait for Robbie, who was running towards us.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive me home? I forgot my bus ticket."

"I would, but Jade is driving me home, because my car needs to be repaired."

"Oh" Robbie said. There was an awkward silence, as Beck looked at me, gesturing me to offer him a ride home. I shook my head at him, and he just gave his puppy face. I gave in.

"Ough, fine." I said rolling my eyes "You want me to drive you home, Robbie?" I asked in a sweet, yet sarcastic tone.

"Sure" he said, pushing Beck and me apart as he headed in the direction of my car.

"You owe me" I said to Beck. He nodded.

We both got in the car, to see Robbie and Rex sitting in the backseats.

"Robbie, aren't you afraid, that the car might explode, just like the Challenger?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Well,…" he started, but after he saw my face looking at him through the rear view mirror, he closed his mouth, remaining quiet.

Robbie bent forward and turned on the radio. The song "Friday" by Rebecca Black was on. Robbie leaned back.

"Oh, not again" Rex said frustrated.

"It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday…" he wanted to sing along, but I turned off the radio.

"Despite the fact that it's really Friday, I want you to shut up, because I can throw you out of this car as fast as you got in here, you understand?" I asked pissed off.

"Sure ma'am" he answered intimidated by my voice.

"You have time today?" Beck asked me.

"I think so" I said looking at him.

"And tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, my aunt is going to marry for the fifth time tomorrow and I have to be there, my mum says, because 'we don't see the family that often' "I quoted, while looking at Beck.

"Don't you mind me interrupting your interesting plans for the weekend, but did you notice that you're neither concentrating on the street, nor are you're hands enclosing the steering wheel" Robbie said, bending forward again.

"You're getting annoying" I said, putting my hands on the steering wheel again. "And do you know what I do with annoying people?" I asked threatening.

"I don't want to know." Robbie mumbled scared. Beck chuckled.

Five minutes of silence started, in which I couldn't talk with Beck about things, we're usually talking about while sitting in the car. Robbie was playing with his PearPad, looking up some random stuff. I didn't really care. I looked at Beck, who was staring out the window. I could see, that he didn't feel comfortable talking to me about things, while Robbie was sitting in the backseat. Oh, I totally forgot Rex. I looked in the rear view mirror and spotted Rex. He was sitting there motionless, with this creepy grin on his lips. Puppets just freaked me out sometimes. I concentrated on the street again, as Robbie said:

"Cat left a comment on her 'slap page' " Robbie said, waiting for us to answer.

"What did she write" Beck asked, after he noticed, that Robbie wasn't going to continue, before someone answered.

"She wrote: 'Just discovered, that I got my own religious view: CATholic. Hehe' "

"Stupid girl" Rex said chuckling.

Beck and I looked at each other. Robbie put his PearPad away.

"It's Friday, Friday..." Robbie began again, Beck rolled his eyes.

"Quiet in the cheap seats" I shouted angrily.

"In the cheap seats are always the nicer people" Robbie tried to defend himself.

"If it's that way…" I said, jamming on the breaks. We all flung forth and then back in our seats again.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Robbie shouted "You've almost killed us!"

"Out!" I said harshly.

"What?" he asked, still shocked.

"I want you to get out of my car!" I repeated, talking through my teeth.

"But it's still a few miles away from my house and I don't know where we are right now!" he shouted in anxiety.

"Your problem" I simply stated.

"Okay, listen! I'm sorry, I won't say a word, till I'm home, but please –"

"Out" I repeated.

"Beck? Help me!"

"This is none of Beck's business" I said looking at Beck threatening.

"You heard her bro, I'm sorry." Beck said, showing, that he can't do anything about the situation.

"Dang it" he said getting out of the car.

I accelerated, as soon as he closed the door. After a few meters, I noticed he was running behind us.

"What does he want?" I asked Beck confused.

"I don't know." he said turning around, looking at Robbie who was running and waving like crazy "He forgot Rex" he said, noticing that Rex was still sitting on the backseat.

"Ooh" I said in a mischievous tone. Beck looked at me, knowing I wouldn't stop the car ride.

"You're vicious" he said looking at me, I looked back smiling.

"I know"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. <strong>

**I would appreciate it, if you tell me :D**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
